A typical automatic fire sprinkler system includes a network of pipes that carry a fire suppression fluid, e.g., water, to each room in a building. Conduit sections carry the fluid from the pipes to sprinkler heads strategically located in different rooms. The position and orientation of each sprinkler head is typically maintained in place by a support assembly. When the room reaches an elevated temperature due to a fire, the sprinkler head is activated allowing a stream of fire suppression fluid to be directed over the intended area of coverage. During operation, the fluid pressure at the sprinkler head can reach as high as 175 psi, generating significant back pressure on the sprinkler head's support system. The support assembly is used to hold the sprinkler head securely in place during operation.
Some known sprinkler support assemblies are designed to be secured to a ceiling structure by fasteners such as screws or bolts which must be tightened using special tools in a time consuming process.